PROJECT SUMMARY The African-Caribbean Cancer Consortium (AC3) is the global cancer research program of Fox Chase Cancer Center addressing cancer in populations of African Ancestry. It is a designated NCI-Epidemiology and Genomics Research Consortium that was established to study viral, genetic, environmental, and lifestyle risk factors for cancer in populations of African descent. The Consortium is trans-disciplinary with U.S., Caribbean and Africa networks involving investigators, clinicians, other health professionals, community leaders and cancer advocates with a shared aim to reduce the burden of cancer among peoples of African ancestry globally. Since 2008, NIH-supported Scientific and Training Conferences has sustained existing collaborations and help develop new ones. This NIH conference support has facilitated the following accomplishments 1) 62 publications, 2) American Cancer Society?funded study to investigate the functional importance of African genetic ancestry on head and neck cancer risk and poor survival in Blacks, 3) establishment of a multi-national control registry of US-born Blacks and Black immigrants (Caribbean and African), a resource of biospecimens, epidemiological and behavioral data for comparative multi-center cancer disparities research, 4) Alliance established with the African Organization for Research and Training ? Education and Training Committee to promote training and career development for new investigators, 3) Alliance established with the Caribbean Public Health Agency to address cervical cancer in the Caribbean, 5) Tri-consortia alliance established between AC3, the Prostate Cancer Transatlantic Consortium and the Men of African Descent and Carcinoma of the Prostate Consortium, 6) submission of an NCI-P20 application to establish a regional center for research excellence in the Caribbean, 7) two additional pending NIH applications in prostate and cervical cancers and other studies in development. The 2017 conference will be open to researchers, health professionals, students, cancer advocates and community participants. The theme is ?Defining and Achieving the Milestones in Cancer Care, Collaboration and Research for Populations of African Ancestry.? We have a multi-level agenda that involves community education, technical/research training, collaborative research planning, and scientific exchange. The following are the Specific Aims: 1) To facilitate knowledge transfer related to cancer risk and outcomes in African-descent populations, and to promote the development and coordination of research studies involving African-American, African-Caribbean and African populations; 2) To promote diversity in health disparities research by providing a forum for training and career development for under-represented minority investigators and students; and 3) To promote health equity by providing culturally specific and culturally sensitive research information to advocates and lay community in order to improve knowledge, awareness of cancer risk and prevention strategies as well as community-engaged research approaches to improve recruitment, applicability and benefit of science to society. .